Animalistic Pain Akatsuki Story
by xxxsilvery-tearsxxx
Summary: kiyoraka will soon learn the secret of her clans murder,the dark history of her clan and maybe even find love all thanks to the ending of what seemed like an eternal game of cat and mouse with the akatsuki mature for language lemons and extreme violence
1. Info

Name: [last, first]:Jigoku,Kiyoraka

Meaning: Pure(Kiyoraka) Hell(jigoku)

Nicknames:Kiyo,Kiyo-kun,Kiyo-sama,Kiyo-kohai

Age:16

Looks:I have white hair very short in the back but my forelocks are longer reaching nearly my shoulders while the back is on my neck past my ears my eyes are dull bluish green and wear glasses( I wear contacts during missions)

Height:4 foot 7 inches

scars:several minor scars.

Piercings:Tounge,belly button,ears pierced all the way up.

Tattoos:Lower back tattoo,kanji for love over heart,kanji for hate across from it.

Village:Village hidden in the snow

Demon:A minor bakeneko demon(not a tailed beast)

kekkei genkai: Dobutsu no Kawa,she can gain certain abilities of animals but will develop certain appendages such as ears or tails ect. When activated she can choose different animals to use.

Personality:Im sadistic,stubborn,and a bit of a loner. I can be a little loud but not always. Im very determined and motivated. Im a pyromaniac. Im a trouble maker at times but can tone it down when need be. I m blunt,i have a cynical sense of humor. Way more confident then I should be but..oh well. Im a tomboy. Ive got a bit of an attitude and Im not afraid to admit it. I speak my mind and I dont care. I honestly dont like to open up or any of that shit so dont bother trying. I can be goofy but really dont try to Im pretty rude.i curse a lot (youve been warned)

sexuality:straight

Past: I grew up with 7 brothers I was the youngest of the family I was constantly getting hurt by their schemes and plan my life was happy but under the radar due to still unknown reasons another clan sent to have someone kill my father they killed my other family members two but my father tried to protect and died in the process since killing my father was his job the others just got in the way he left me cause he really didnt give a s**t about me I lived on my own and began my plan to kill the clan responsible for my families deaths

Likes:Anime,manga,fire,matches,night,music.

Dislikes:mushy lovey dovey junk,pink things,annoying people,UNEEDED PHYSICAL CONTACT(i.e huggin,glomping, high fives ect.) People who cant realize how annoying they are,heights.

Fear:Heights...

(another oc to appear later)

Name(last,first):Emiko Mirashi

Age:18

looks:long dark purple hair dull green eyes

height:5 foot 6 inches

Village:village hidden in the sun

Personality: definitely one of the sweetest akatsuki kept only for her medical very sweet and nice but can turn if provoked.

Sexuality:bi

Past:Her clan was murdered she couldnt take care of herself the akatsuki found her and at first pein was going to have her killed but he saw her medical skills and decided to keep her.

Likes:poetry,goofing off,sweets

dislikes:needles,horror movies/books,being different.

Fear:needles..


	2. Will take lemon request for this story

I'll be taking lemon request about my animalistic pain story which basically means if you want to see kiyoraka in a lemon with someone please review or message telling me who you want her to do it with if theres anything specific you want them to do if you dont specify ill go with my instinct Now this are NOT connected to the story this are like oneshots but with my character the lemons will be put in to a new story named simply Animalistic Pain Lemons Ill be doing this so you want have to go through and figure out what an unconnected lemon or actual story. Now the reason Im doing this is simply Im feeling pervy but want to incorporate my latest oc but im not far enough in the story for it to be a chapter so this was my way of dealing with


	3. Chapter 1 just the beginning

~Kiyoraka's P.O.V~

Its I believe 3am can really tell don't have a watch. Be helpful if I did though. I'm up in a tree right by the exit of the village hidden in the snow. My contacts are in so I don't break my glasses. I'm freezing! Now your probably wondering why I'm by my village if I left it and they probably want to kill me! ,well its simple to train and get by with money on my own I like to wait by the villages exit and attack people leaving so I can get stronger and rob them for money. Its hard to see which I think god for since if I good Id be having a heart attack why does being a criminal require being in so many fucking tall trees! But I also curse it how the hell can I see when someones passing by! Then I saw a glint of shining silver it was PIERCINGS! Time to get to work! So I attacked kunai drawn in a full blown assault...big mistake. The guy instantly caught me by the throat. My eyes had adjusted to the night fairly well I could make out it was two not one person. I could make out a lot of facial piercings on the guy gripping my neck. He had bright orange hair and rinnegan eyes...fuck... The other was a girl with blue hair and eyes and one facial piercing under her lip. They wore long black high collared cloaks with red clouds that had white lining outside them. His grip was like a vise around my neck. I started coughing and gagging some blood coming out of my mouth. I started grappling to get away from his coercion. Then I noticed something they were drenced in blood and...I don't think its theirs. My struggling became more frantic. An idea occurred to me I figured maybe if I kicked hard enough off of him I might get free. So I went for it but it failed miserably he had me at arms length so my foot couldn't touch him let alone kick off of him. I looked up and my eyes met his. His eyes seemed to ridicule and mock me they carried disdain and contempt. I began to grind my teeth together in anger. He simply threw me aside as if to silently say that I wasn't worth his time. My back pounded up against a tree then my head almost like a rag doll cracked back due to my state of what seemed like immobilization. I couldn't move from shock. The crack of either the tree or my skull echoed in my head. I shot up thinking to myself...my skull's broke! I checked luckily it was a crack in the tree. I glared at them as they left knowing full well I was about to do or say something stupid but couldn't stop it...

(sorry its so short but I want to focus on a lot of things and my heads just out of it)


	4. Chapter 2 the end of the first battle

~recap~

I was about to do something stupid!~

~end recap~

~Kiyo's pov~

I'm wondering what I was gonna do my body seems to be moving on its own. I'm outside of my own body. My hand slipped down into a pocket on my leather jacket. Then as stupid as it sounds I realize what I'm doing, grabbing my flint,the device that makes a lighter light. My mind seems to snap back into my body. I'm in control again but don't stop because I'm convinced this will work maybe if they don't notice. I realize that there's blood dripping down my face and from my mouth. I place the flint on my teeth. I'm hoping the wind dosen't blow my way cause if it does..Ill be in hell. I quickly did my hand signs snakeratsnaketiger I spew chalkra altered gun-powder from my mouth covering the sourrounding area forming a cloud around them then using the flint to light it causing an explosion thus completing the Katon:Haisekisho (the one asuma used) I could feel the heat coming off of it It made me sweat. I stared at the fire thinking they must be dead then I felt something like blades cutting the flesh on my arms and legs and some of my torso I bit my lip and saw what it was...paper! Then the people walked away from my flames not a hair out of place...fuck! I hopped up in a tree immediately moving my gaze as to not look down. Then the blue haired woman came up paper wings seemed to form from her back. My anger burned inside of me.

Me:YOU LIKE PAPER WELL I LIKE FIRE!

I screamed this figuring fire burns paper easy. I began my hand seals Horsetiger(or snake either works)rammonkeyboarhorsetiger Then I form my thumb and index finger in a circle bring it to my mouth and blow through the circle a fire ball shooting out. I grinned after using the Katon:Gokakyu No jutsu. But it didn't work!

Me:WHAT THE FUCK! FIRE BURNS PAPER THATS COMMON SENSE!

I have a feeling I look crazy sweat and blood on my face my hair messy like it always gets when I'm pissed off. Me breathing hard my face red from anger. I could feel cold air on my arms and legs from where her paper shuriken cut me up the air stung my cuts. She didn't seem to really react she remained calm and stoic. I hopped out of the tree and began running as fast as I could pathetic huh. As I was running suddenly giant waves of water sot out at me I began coughing and gagging as water went in my throat and nose I stumbled but barely managed to get up the water mixed with snow was now basically ice. I scrambled to a small area.

Me:Dobutsu No Kawa Inu!

My kekkei Genkai activated I felt my ears fade away as fluffy white triangle shaped dog ones popped out of my head and a tail appeared which hurt my head and ass. My eyes became slightly almond shaped they each became half blue half brown. My canines grew larger and my nails became claws. So I began clawing and digging a pit so I could hide my arms moved inhumanly fast until it was done I deactivated my kekkei Genkai I created a single clone. So they would go after it. I jumped into my makeshift foxhole I tried to use the snow to close the opening as much as possible I could barely see out. I just realized something the rinnegan can see...chalkra...fuck!

I wanted to but didn't budge I felt so pathetic. I was soaked,sweaty,bloody,freezing and crammed into a hole. I noticed something stupid my black jeans now had small slits going horizontally up my legs and it looks pretty cool. Man I'm probably about to die and I'm focused on how cool my jeans look. I laugh a little to myself. My leather now cut up jacket is clinging to my arms while my dark purple tank top is clinging as well to my abdomen,the water made my baggy jeans feel like they weighed a thousand pounds. I hear movement I look up the small opening I see blue and metal boy. The man with the piercings and rinnegan looks down his eyes meet man he see me I'm dead I know it. I gave up and simply wave because I guess I know he sees me because we locked eyes so no matter what my fate is inevitable. I notice something its so slight I nearly missed it but the corner of his mouth turns up in a slight smirk and they move on. I wanted to leave my little hideout but decided to stay in case he changes his mind. I suddenly realize I'm tired so I pulled out my contacts and placed them in a small case that was in my pocket. I move around place my head on my arm pull up my knees and slip into a deep dreamless sleep.


End file.
